


Love Implied

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [48]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dual Identity, F/M, Milwaukee, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord was in love only once. But that's a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Implied

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'fic series "An Eternity in Cheese Country," and here's why - after they were killed by Callisto and Xena, the souls of Strife, Discord, and Deimos were reincarnated in the late 20th century into three humans named Steve, Veronica, and Dave.

I was in love only once.

This is a lie.

I had another love once, but I'm convinced it was just a dream. It wasn't a pleasant one. My lover smoldered like a volcano, all his rage bubbling deep within him. He was impossible to read, keeping his thoughts sealed away until he would stand, all boss, to command us like soldiers. His touch burned, his grip strong and unyielding, and when he held you, he wielded his body like a weapon. Every action had an underlining meaning, unspoken and implied, and he assumed you could translate. It was tough to fake.

My love was only reciprocated once.

This is yet to be determined.

When he looks at me with that expression of faint adoration on his face, I can only catch it out of my peripheral vision. I turn to face him and it's gone, replaced by a scowl or a sloppy grin, depending on his mood. I'll study my history books, check my email, brush my hair or eat my cereal, my eyes shut, looking out through just the sliver between my eyelashes, and I'll see his smile and feel warm, like a radiating heat out from my heart into each limb. I suppose it's called being loved.

When we were gods, I was icier, a solid wall around my core. We would sit sometimes, watching humans in a marketplace, daring each other to top another cruel trick, then another, and another, the battle escalating into a full-out war between discord and fear. The heat radiated up from our laps to our blushing faces, the air crackling. He reached out for me the first time, and I slapped him away. The second time he reached, I did it again, but kept a sharp-nailed grip on his wrist for minutes too long. I guided his hand the third time to the stretch of skin where my thigh ended, and he stopped, motionless, staring. When Ares would have taken the cue to push me down with his crushing weight and fuck me, this one pulled me into his lap, then asked aloud with a snicker, "So?"

I took a cue from Ares and replied without speaking. 


End file.
